Modern Smartphone devices are equipped with GPS features. These devices uses signals from GPS satellites to identify a location, determine a direction of motion, and other navigation functions. However, in locations where the GPS satellite signals are weak, for example, when these devices are indoors, GPS may not function well or at all.
As an alternative, these devices may use other information, such as WiFi signals, Bluetooth, compass and accelerometers as well as existing floor plans and pre-generated databases or indexes of measurements. However, creating such databases and indexes may be slow and tedious. For example, in order to enable localization in a particular building, the process may necessitate several steps, including generating a route map or walkable path of the building based on a floor plan; generating an index of all useable POIs (conference rooms, bathrooms, offices, etc.) and their coordinates; and surveying signals (Bluetooth, WiFi, beacons, etc.) and their strengths throughout the building. This again may be a very costly and time consuming process.